


A chance

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Based on the prompt: I'm not asking for permissionAnd 303 word count





	A chance

It had been four months of watching taunts, jinxes and slights. At first he'd found it as funny as the rest of the trainees. But now ... now it had gone on too long. And it was getting crueller.

He snapped when he saw three of them, with Malfoy backed into a corner, clearly suffering from physical and magical blows.  
He'd pulled his wand instinctively. 'Stop,' he growled. 'Now.'  
They turned and Wolpert glared. 'Move on, Potter. This has nothing to do with you.'  
'You misunderstand me,' Harry said, voice cold and hard. 'I'm not asking your permission. I'm _telling_ you how it's going to be.'

He let the power flow into him, feeling it thrumming through his body. The air sparked with static. Wolpert eyed him before all three backed off, glaring as they left. 

Harry turned to Malfoy, who was holding his stomach.  
'I don't need your help, Potter,' Malfoy sneered, though it lacked the venom Harry remembered.  
Harry thought in the past he would have blown up at that. Now he shrugged.

'I know,' he said simply. Malfoy's sneer slipped, and he looked uncertain.  
'I've been watching you.' He smiled self-depreciatingly. 'I guess I've been watching you for years. You're smart - smarter than most of _them_.' He flicked his hand dismissively after the trio.  
'And you're tenacious. You stick at something until you figure it out.' There was a pause and Harry realised they were both thinking about the vanishing cabinet, and its aftermath. 

'You're driven,' he continued. 'You have everything needed to be an incredible investigator.'  
He stopped and looked Malfoy directly in the eyes.  
'Except a chance. You're not getting a chance to show anyone those things.'

He shrugged again, rubbing his neck.

'I just think you should have a chance to start again ... I think we all should.'


End file.
